


【授翻】Guard My Heart 心魂

by Blueshell1913



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Dark, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hearts, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Multiple, Sexual Content, Worldbuilding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueshell1913/pseuds/Blueshell1913
Summary: 一个关于安纳金五次偷出欧比旺心魂的悲伤故事。





	【授翻】Guard My Heart 心魂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guard My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962826) by [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae). 



此处所指之心并非医学解剖意义上循环系统内用于泵血的身体器官。此心可称作心魂，是一种能够影响力敏者原力的极其复杂、难以融洽的精神延展。值得注意的是，心魂可以使其拥有者影响关联能量，这种能量将一切离散生命体结合在一起，并且可以在个体间形成链接。这种所谓的心魂链接十分亲密，并且牢不可破，能够持续到生命尽头，甚至打破生死的界限，因此成为绝地信条——不可依恋——的诅咒，绝地武士团发展出一种仪式将心魂与肉体分离。每个成为绝地武士之人都必将经历这一仪式。他们的心魂被储藏在圣殿深处的心魂室中。  
——西哀比大师 《基本法》 第二卷 1859 BBY

 

 

 

 

绝地圣殿里藏有许多秘密，更有着不计其数上锁的神秘房间。

这些门上的锁对安纳金·天行者这个爱管闲事的新学徒来说并不是多大的难题。他可以轻轻松松打开它们，事实上，整个银河系里没有一把锁是安纳金打不开的，心魂室的门上那把也不例外。

他来到绝地圣殿还不到一年，但有关心魂的事已经听了足够多，多到让他晕头转向。尽管很不愿意承认，但他其实并不明白别人说的那些东西到底是什么意思。什么能够结合生命的力敏？哦，管他是什么呢。

心魂室的门一下子就打开了。安纳金被眼前的景象震惊了，每面墙从地板到天花板都是一排排的抽屉，每个抽屉大概正好可以装下一个标准尺寸的记录仪。据说历史上每一位绝地武士和绝地大师都有一个属于自己的抽屉，那就是说至少有五万个。

不过安纳金感兴趣的就只有一个：属于新晋武士欧比旺·肯诺比的抽屉。

啊，找到了。原力指引着安纳金找到了他想要的东西。那个抽屉只到安纳金腰的高度，真方便，他不需要反重力装置就能拿到它——抽屉甚至都没有上锁。绝地武士团可真是自大，就像把心魂摆在那里让人来偷一样。

安纳金信不过欧比旺，事实就是这样。他听到欧比旺对奎刚说“那个男孩”很危险，说奎刚被蒙蔽了眼睛。所以欧比旺到底为什么会在他死后同意训练安纳金呢？是想通过这种方式监视他、控制他吗？是要让他永远都无法成功吗？呃，好吧，应该不是这样，他从未感受到欧比旺曾经故意欺骗过他。就像欧比旺总喜欢说的那样，真相取决于你看问题的角度，所以安纳金需要这样做，来确定真相。

他需要知道欧比旺心魂里的真相是什么。

安纳金深吸一口气挥手打开了保存欧比旺心魂的抽屉——

他感觉自己在坠落、坠落、无尽的坠落。浑身轻盈。一块明亮温暖让人安心的毯子包裹住了自己。这是欧比旺，欧比旺最纯净的灵魂。里面有幽默、责任、信念，还有爱。对共和国和银河系人民的爱，对绝地武士团的爱，对奎刚的爱。一份绵延不尽、毫无条件、自我克制的爱。这里也有对安纳金的爱！他可以看到欧比旺眼中的自己，一个拥有强大力量和无限潜能的孩子，未来的希望，性情无常，不过也很脆弱，很美丽。他是被爱着的。如此地被深爱着。

阿纳金大喘着，一直无意识憋着的气突然从肺里喷涌而出。他从来——从来不知道！哦，欧比旺……他小心翼翼地关上了抽屉。

直到几天后安纳金才意识到有什么事发生了。安静存放在安纳金身体里的心魂，无可避免地与欧比旺的相连了。不管他们是在一起还是相隔无数光年的距离，他都能感受到欧比旺在他的身体里，就像感受到自己一样，细致到分毫，即时到瞬间，而心魂还储藏在心魂室里的欧比旺对此没有丝毫察觉，他无法像安纳金一样感受到对方。

但是安纳金不在意。他喜欢这样的状态。因为只要他们两人还活着，他就能知道欧比旺的想法和感受。他永远都不用担心，不用怀疑欧比旺对自己的承诺和真心。永远都不用。

 

×××

 

也许并不完全是这样。

战争的威胁就像地平线上的一道阴影，每个足够优秀的学徒都会立刻被提升为武士。

这是一项历史悠久的仪式。每一位晋升为武士的学徒都必须参加。首先，他们剪掉你的学徒辫。然后取出你的心。哦，不是字面意义上的那个心脏，不会划开你的胸膛取出你的身体器官的，绝地又不是蛮族。这是在绝地最高议会监督下运用原力进行的一项程序。安纳金依旧不怎么明白——可能如果他一出生就被送到这里来学习有关心魂的各种阅读、实践、理论课程的话他就会懂了。现在他只能照着指示做。

一般来说，按照指示跟着指定程序走就可以了。这件事本来应该很简单。他应该毫无感觉，至少别人是这么告诉他的，按道理来说应该不会有一丁点儿疼痛…如果不考虑这十年间安纳金和欧比旺之间那小小的链接的话。链接的事他没有告诉任何人，不管是学徒还是武士或者大师，更没有告诉欧比旺。

当安纳金取出心魂的时候，他感觉欧比旺和自己也被割裂开来。感觉就像腹部被人狠狠揍了一下，就像被光剑刺穿了一样。他几乎忘了怎么呼吸。他只能拼命眨眼不让泪水掉下来。十年来，他第一次感受到了孤独，彻底的、清晰的孤独。

他讨厌这种感觉。特别特别讨厌。

所以，他第二次打开了心魂室的门。安纳金的心魂其实已经不在那个晋升为武士时分给他的那个抽屉里了，而绝地圣殿里没有人知道或者会去怀疑这件事。放在那个抽屉里的是假的。他早已把真正的心魂托付给更值得信任的人。但是欧比旺的还放在那里，安纳金很想念他们之间的链接，他太想，不，太需要感受到对方了，所以他又打开了储藏欧比旺心魂的抽屉。

这次，单单打开抽屉已经不够了。安纳金的心魂已经不在自己体内了。想要感受到欧比旺，安纳金必须把欧比旺的心魂完全放入体内，放到胸口自己心魂曾在之处。只有这样——

在这些年里，欧比旺对安纳金的爱随着时间而增长。这份爱变得越来越多，越来越明亮，如同塔图因的双子太阳，这份爱包含一切。欧比旺在生活里所感受到的、所明白的、所相信的一切，他的职责，他与其他人的关系，全都透过这层滤镜——他对安纳金的爱，他看着安纳金成就心里的骄傲。欧比旺是如此为安纳金的成就而骄傲，而且如此相信他将会成就的未来。是的，战争即将来临，但欧比旺并不害怕。他知道安纳金能够逼退黑暗。而他也不会只身一人。不，安纳金绝对，永远都不会只身一人。他和欧比旺，他们会一起对抗黑暗。

他满足了，就像一个得到满足的瘾君子，感到安心，十分安心，安纳金把欧比旺的心魂放回了抽屉。还有计划需要他制定，军队需要他部署，安纳金不能再在这里停留下去了——还有别的地方需要他。

 

×××

 

安纳金感到愤怒。怒气像血雾一样遮蔽了他的目光。

好吧，行吧，不，他从来没期望成为欧比旺的徒弟——他从来没想过！但他也从来没想过欧比旺在他之后会再收一个徒弟。还那么快！他就这么急着要摆脱我吗？！

他鼓起勇气，紧张地等待着欧比旺的心魂告诉他答案……

里面充满了爱、忠诚、骄傲和信念。如此强烈，如此坚定，始终如一。

哈，所以是自己多想了。一直在不必要地担心。也许有一天安纳金·天行者能克服这个缺点学会放松。哈，没错，就是这样，肯定会的。

 

×××

 

自己真是太傻了。世界第一大傻瓜！他居然没有想到去查看一下心魂室里的抽屉。

但是他现在就在这里，在雷科哈丁事件后，欧比旺完好无损地出现了，而安纳金之前真的以为他死了，真的悲痛欲绝，真的差点和他一起投入死亡怀抱这件事，他似乎毫不在意。

安纳金第四次进入了欧比旺的心魂。那里的爱并没有改变，如果有，也是变得更多了。而且还生出了新的东西——渴望。欧比旺对安纳金的爱带上了一丝渴望。他…他之前很想念安纳金，并且一直都想把真相告诉他。他现在依旧很想念安纳金，因为在他回来后安纳金一直很冷淡，欧比旺担心他们之间有些东西发生了无法挽回的改变，从此之后他们之间会一直存在一条间隙。

这不能算是偷窃，他觉得不算是。安纳金离开心魂室的时候身体里还盛着欧比旺的心魂。他把它带回了圣殿的房间。带上了床。身体里盛着欧比旺的心魂自慰到高潮。之后他翻来覆去无法入睡。再之后，当安纳金起床穿过大厅撬开欧比旺的房门爬上他的床时，这颗心魂在安纳金身体里猛烈地跳动。这一切千万不能让欧比旺知道。

那天晚上安纳金身体里装着欧比旺，不止以一种方式。体内的心魂确保了欧比旺和安纳金同样享受到了每一分性爱的欢愉。

第二天早上，安纳金偷偷把心魂放回原处时笑得像个傻子。

 

×××

 

绝地圣殿被攻破了，所有奋起反抗的人都被屠杀殆尽。这大概是欧比旺最后一次走在这条古老空旷的走廊里。

也是最后一次走进心魂室。

尤达和他决定来这里，因为他们不敢放着这些心魂任由西斯利用。他们准备将心魂放回体内，虽然绝地已经有六千年没有这么做过了。

多年前心魂被取出时他没有任何感觉。整个过程完全没有痛苦。所以欧比旺也没想着放回去时会有什么感觉。关于这一点他太天真了。当心魂回到欧比旺身体里的那一刻，他感受到了——

安纳金。他感觉自己在坠落、坠落、无尽的坠落。他感受到了安纳金和他真正的力量，他还未发现的潜能，他的易变，他的脆弱。他对欧比旺的爱，如此耀眼，如此炽热，充满占有欲。欧比旺可以通过安纳金看他的方式看自己：恪尽职责、坚守信念。他可以看到忠诚与爱意。是的，那么那么多的爱意。美丽、珍贵、被深爱着。他是如此被深爱着。

忽然，一阵令人作呕的感觉涌上来，欧比旺感觉到了其他东西：安纳金的隐瞒。窃走心魂是大罪，而安纳金干了不止一次，他做过五次。

第一次的时候，他还是个孩子，才九岁……

第二次的时候，他刚成年，面对着战争残酷的冲击……

第三次的时候，是在阿索卡来到克里斯托夫西斯之前，而第四次的时候，是在欧比旺假死之后……

…然后，哦，天哪。安纳金身体里盛着他的心魂，在他们…在他们…的时候。

这件事可能比盗窃本身更严重。和安纳金做爱当然很美好。一切都如此顺意。但这却不是因为他们天生的亲密，在逆境烈火中的锻造，在血汗泪中的磨练。不，安纳金之所以能感受到欧比旺的欲望，能如此精准地猜到他的需求，能够分享所有感受，是因为那个时候，他们确实在分享一切感受。

那为什么？为什么？既然他爱着欧比旺，也知道欧比旺有多么爱他，为什么他还要向西斯宣誓效忠？他如此溺爱安纳金，关心他，崇拜他，为他而骄傲，他违背了每一条绝地守则、每一则基础信条、不顾所有绝地大师告诫过的私人依恋的危险。

如果欧比旺的心魂和绝地圣殿一起化为了灰烬就好了。

在安纳金第五次也是最后一次偷出欧比旺的心魂时残留的东西里，欧比旺没有得到什么信息，至少不是他想知道的。

安纳金昨天才来过心魂室，浑身充满了所谓正义的怒火，沉醉在自己所犯下的谋杀之中。他毫不犹豫地把欧比旺的心魂放进体内，就像这本就属于他。他们链接中熟悉的亲密感立刻包围了他，哦，天哪——泛起的厌恶让欧比旺战栗——他用那双沾满了无辜鲜血的手抓住了自己的心魂，在这神圣的心魂室里！可是安纳金究竟想要知道什么呢？答案是如此简单：他想知道在尤塔帕的欧比旺有没有打败格里弗斯，他是否还活着，他对安纳金的爱有没有改变，他对安纳金的真心有没有动摇。他过去是知道的。但现在……

欧比旺完全没有意识到自己已经打开了属于安纳金的抽屉。他想要安纳金的心魂来做什么？他是否还无望地期待着能够打破两人间的连接…或者加强它？不过最后这些并不由他来决定，因为抽屉是空的。甚至连安纳金的一丝痕迹也没有，看起来仿佛他的心魂从未储存在这里。

当然。安纳金把他的心魂寄托给了帕德梅。她会知道该去哪里找到安纳金。

欧比旺希望心魂还在帕德梅手里，还没还给安纳金。安纳金第一次偷出欧比旺心魂时无意形成的链接只有靠死亡来打破。与这位新西斯弟子的暴力冲突似乎已经不可避免……

天啊，欧比旺一点也不想让安纳金知道他的心魂为何如此破碎。


End file.
